


Hall Pass

by diaryofageekgirl



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode: s04e05 And the Bleeding Crown, F/M, M/M, Minor Eve Baird/Flynn Carsen, Multi, You Decide, either a rewrite or post-s4 new timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaryofageekgirl/pseuds/diaryofageekgirl
Summary: "We all have our celebrity crushes and hall passes. How many people actually get to meet theirs?"
Relationships: Eve Baird/Flynn Carsen, Flynn Carsen/Darrington Dare
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: The Librarians Prompt Month 2020





	Hall Pass

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Librarians Prompt Month 2020! You can see everyone else's stuff [here](https://the-librarians-prompt-month.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> The prompt for today, Day 20, was "Rare-pair". I can't decide if this is a rewrite of the end scene of "And the Bleeding Crown" or if it happened in the new timeline post-s4, so I'll let you decide.

Ambrose Gethic was dead. His clones destabilized and disintegrated as their master exploded from the overloaded crown. The three Librarians-in-Training and Jenkins were hard at work reversing Gethic’s old-age magic. Darrington had already disappeared back through the Back Door to the Library.

Flynn was, ostensibly, making sure that nothing of Gethic’s was left behind, and that if anything was, it would make its way back to the Library. Every few seconds, he would glance back at the door that Darrington had left through, before catching himself and getting back to work. After the sixth or seventh time, he finally got called out on it.

“Flynn,” Eve said, getting his attention. By the tone of her voice, it probably wasn’t the first time she called his name.

“What?” he replied absently.

“Flynn.” Reproachful.

“What?” Confused.

“Flynn.” Soothing.

Okay, he already had no idea what was going on, but that just made it a hundred times more befuddling. Eve raised an eyebrow at him. She walked up to him and settled in close, their shoulders just brushing against each other. She gave him a gentle smile, sincere with just a hint of a smirk.

“Go on,” she said softly, nodding her head towards the door. “I know how much you want to.”

Flynn pulled back a bit, a high (and utterly fake) laugh bubbling up out of his throat. “I – I don’t know what you’re talking about –” A finger pressed against his lips, cutting him off. Of course he knew. He knew exactly what she was talking about, but he didn’t realize that Eve knew.

Oh, who was he kidding; he’d been acting like a hyperactive schoolgirl with a crush all day.

“It’s alright, Flynn. We all have our celebrity crushes and hall passes. How many people actually get to meet theirs?” Flynn wobbled his head from side to side, making nondescript noises that might have been protests, might have been agreement, might have been his usual brand of anxiety when it came to other people. Eve’s smile turned wry. “If it’s me you’re worried about –” she pressed a kiss to his cheek – “that’s sweet, honey, but I’m okay with it.”

Flynn shut his mouth instantly, heard his teeth click together as he turned to catch her eyes again. “You are? You are.” He was a little embarrassed at how small and uncertain his voice came out, but thankfully Eve didn’t call him out on it. She just leaned in and pressed her lips to his. He was certain he was the luckiest man who ever lived, to have such an incredible person who had somehow chosen to stay by his side, and who would allow him to indulge in one of his more far-flung fantasies.

As they pulled apart, Flynn noticed that the wry smirk had found its way back to Eve’s face. “Just don’t go getting any bright ideas about following him into the past or anything.” She brought a hand up to his face, cupped his cheek, rubbed her thumb along the bone just under his eye. “Come back to me, Librarian.”

“I always do, Guardian.” He turned his face to kiss her palm. He pulled slowly away from Eve, and with one last encouraging nod from her, turned and disappeared through the doorway.

As he stumbled through the Back Door and his eyes adjusted to the lower light of the Annex, he saw Darrington, perched on one of the large tables, one leg lifted halfway on to it, waiting for him. He looked up as Flynn entered, but said nothing. He just smiled and tipped his head, inviting him to sit beside him, and who was Flynn to refuse.

They stayed beside one another in silence for a short while; of course, being that they were both Librarians, that their minds and mouths moved faster than most could ever keep up with, the silence didn’t last long. Darrington half turned his head towards Flynn, but didn’t look at him just yet. Regardless, Flynn’s eyes were locked on the other man, desperate to hang on to every word he had to say.

“Ambrose Gethic is dead,” Darrington said softly. He shifted, turning to face Flynn more head-on, bringing his gaze up to meet his. “Do you know, it's strange, but I feel like I've lost my reason for being. What will I do with the rest of my life?”

Flynn’s heart clenched, knowing exactly how the rest of Darrington’s life would go. He shook his head, swallowing roughly. “I can't answer that.”

Darrington studied him; after a long moment, he spoke again. “You said I was your hero, Flynn. Why choose me?”

Flynn stared, then ducked his head and huffed. A sad smile crept onto his face. “When I became the Librarian, I was, uh, alone, and I needed a friend. So I found one in the pages of a book.” He patted his hand on the Book of Librarians. Darrington’s gaze dipped down to follow the movement, then flicked back up to Flynn’s face. “This book. And I read everything that I could about you. I read about your adventures and your victories and your genius. I read about you until I knew you as well as I would know any friend. And you were always there for me.” He cleared his throat, which was suddenly thick with emotion.

Flynn ducked his head again before continuing. “But then I met everyone else here, and I have to tell you, Darrington, you are brilliant, and you are my hero.” He stopped, catching Darrington’s eye once more, then fixed him with a look, one that told him to do better, to _be_ better. “…but you need some friends."

Flynn watched as Darrington’s gaze turned shrewd, looking almost past his face and into his very mind, his heart. “Well, I hope I may count you among them, Flynn Carsen.” His expression turned satisfied, and perhaps a little bit fond.

Flynn stood slowly and extended his hand to Darrington. “Always and forever, Darrington Dare.” The former Librarian grasped his hand, giving it a firm, warm shake. Flynn’s face broke into a smile, one that he was sure looked just as lovestruck as he felt. He could feel Darrington start to pull away, but he held his grip tightly, brought his other hand up to frame Darrington’s between both of his.

“Wait, wait… Darrington, before you go, there’s something I want to do. Something I never thought I would ever get the chance to do.” With no more warning than that, Flynn leaned in and captured Darrington’s lips in a kiss. It wasn’t long, or passionate, but it was warm and good and honest.

After just a couple of seconds, Darrington’s hands came up to Flynn’s shoulders, pushing him away. Flynn pulled back, confused and a little hurt… okay, a lot hurt.

“Flynn, I am quite flattered, but I cannot allow you to engage in such behaviour! From what I have seen, you and your Guardian are very much in love, and I will not stand idly by and allow you to commit such a betrayal of her trust.” He got up and strode around to the other side of the table, putting his hands up like a barrier in front of him.

“What? No, no no no, it’s fine.” Flynn chuckled awkwardly, a hysterical edge to his voice as he followed Darrington. “She’s okay with this – more than okay. She, uh, she’s the one that convinced me to actually go through with this.”

Darrington stopped and turned to face Flynn, and his gaze turned shrewd again as he studied him, looking for any signs of deception. He tilted his head. “Is that … something that couples do in this age? Knowingly allow trysts with another lover?”

Flynn swallowed. “Some do.” His voice was rough. He could see Darrington thinking over what he said, turning the words and implications over in his brilliant mind. His bright eyes caught Flynn’s again, clever and perhaps a little dangerous.

“In that case…” In a blink, Flynn found himself backed up against the end of one of the bookshelves. Darrinton loomed over him, one hand braced against the shelf over Flynn’s head, the other low and hot on his hip. “…Is that the best you can do, Flynn Carsen?”

A desperate whine slipped out of Flynn’s throat without his permission. In one fluid movement he wrapped his fists in Darrington’s waistcoat and yanked him in to a bruising kiss. Darrington gave as good as he got – just as he always did, just what Flynn adored about the man – biting at Flynn’s lips, his tongue slipping in to tangle with Flynn’s. The hand on his hip slid up under his jacket, around to the small of his back and pulled him somehow, impossibly, closer.

Flynn spun them around, so that Darrington was now the one pressed against the end of the bookshelf. Flynn loosened his grip to run his hands up to his shoulders, then back down along the planes of his chest. He didn’t stop kissing him the whole time. One of Darrington’s hands – the one not sliding up his back, now underneath his shirt – fisted into Flynn’s hair, tightening around the dark strands.

Their kisses turned less desperate, but no less heated, more resembling the steady flow of magma than the sudden flash of lightning. Flynn lost track of how long they were there, wrapped up entirely in one another, arms around arms, hands clutching at whatever purchase they could find on each other’s bodies. They spun each other several more times, each wanting to both press and be pressed against the wall. Eventually, though, they did need to breathe. Flynn pulled back, panting, his lips swollen and spit-slick. He stared at Darrington, barely able to comprehend what just happened. Darrington stared back, his face flushed and his eyes dark.

Flynn couldn’t help himself; laughter bubbled up and burst out, and he dropped his hands and his forehead to Darrington’s shoulders, shaking. He felt more than heard Darrington’s laughter join his own. It took him a minute, but he managed to get himself under control again. He took a step back, clearing his throat and meeting Darrington’s gaze with a fond look of his own.

“Thank you, Darrington. For everything.”

“I believe you’ve showed your gratitude quick handily, Flynn,” Darrington said, with a self-satisfied smirk. Flynn chuckled again.

“I guess I have.” He scratched the back of his head, suddenly awkward around his hero again. “The, uh, the others will be back soon. We should probably clean ourselves up, try to look somewhat presentable before you head back.”

Darrington nodded and got to work straightening out his clothes. Flynn absentmindedly did the same, his thoughts whirring at a million miles an hour.

He was going to show his gratitude to Eve later. Maybe even in the same way he did for Darrington.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. I already believed that no one on this show was heterosexual, and then this episode happened. Flynn. Flynn, honey. You're so transparent about your crush on Darrington, it's both cute and kind of embarrassing.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
